Extreme World of the Fight - Battle Arena Toshinden
Extreme World of the Fight - Battle Arena Toshinden is an anime reboot of the Battle Arena Toshinden series. Story Outline On an Earth where the carnal and mystical forces of latent power within have proved themselves to have existed in the history of man, such power was used to shape destinies, fell enemies, and give rise to kingdoms and civilizations... But as man waned of such refinement of these great powers, it fell to misuse and eventual disappearance. The 20th Century. The world had experienced great changes, technologically and socially. Great progress in the fields of science and technology has allowed mankind to experience even greater change since World War II. But, as great progress marches on, the shadows and disturbances that loom behind, that hide the great conflict and repression of history, shall rise at karma's call. All things that mankind has traversed in its depths, shall clash and give rise to a new future beyond expectation and speculation- But does salvation or chaos await ahead? In the year 1990, the world experiences a terrible worldwide economic collapse. Governments and institutions rush to counteract the damage done, but they were too late to stop the riots and mass anarchy brought about by tension and frustration built up by the people. As the years went by, there were great inner national conflicts, but during these times of strife and hard survival, mankind came to rediscover powers thought long lost ago: The power of the intrinsic energy that lies within all beings. With all thought seemed lost, the people of the world soon regathered, spirited and redetermined, to rebuild human society away from the mistakes of the past. The year is now 1995. Mankind bands together again, brought under rule done with principles and ethics. Nations throughout the world come back to full function as if nothing had occurred at all. At the same time, the world experiences a large leap in the fields of technology, and creativity thrives greatly. The great potential within all men sees its rediscovery back into their hands, and is used for great, fantastical, but real things. Little do the people know, that the great economic collapse of 1990 was caused by the events beyond their grasp and knowledge. This very event is known as the Toshinden. An underground competition organized and sponsored at the whims of the Secret Society, a payroll of numerous, anonymous corporations, and broadcasted worldwide live, through pirate TV channels, with the evasion of law made available through pulling strings within the foundations of society and underhanded means. Its name derived from the ancient and forgotten Japanese God of Battle, this game of carnage once was used as a means of settling deadly conflicts and struggles amongst the underworld and those unfortunate enough to be caught in its affairs. Through this event, the spectators receive their entertainment, and their contestants fight for their own purposes. The rules are loose, and being set in the underworld, no assurance is given for one's own well being- Yet still under such danger of death and brutality, many of these fighters engage in this game of carnage for many reasons. It was only once through this long held underworld game of carnage born of lavish extravagance, could the world truly see the great demonstrations of mystical and long forgotten power of a former age, once held in value long ago. The demise of the Secret Society, having collapsed long ago as the result of the Last Toshinden, was said to have been the result of one man that had long wielded this power, and its aftermath soon echoed throughout the world. Now, as a world that has rediscovered its powers, to those that participate in its ranks, such potential within now serves as the edge that divides the border of life and death- And to its new participants, called to the wails of battle, such power will be needed again! As peace makes its way throughout the world, those within the shadows and illusive slights of obscurity plot deviously, hidden and away from the sight of the everyday world. The evil that threatens to rise once more in their world.... Hungers for the day to bathe the world in a sea of blood, for the sake of a new era! And to achieve this end, the tournament known as the Toshinden, long used for the conflicts and battles of the underworld, is ready to begin again!! The fighters within, will be shown that they will have much more to fight for! More than just personal glory! More for than just to gain victory! More than to decide their fortunes! They will now have to fight for their lives, for those they love, and in a battle of ultimatums- An extreme war of Good Versus Evil! We can only watch! This is the World's Most Dangerous Game! The Battle Arena Toshinden! Plot Synopsis Battle Arena Toshinden takes place in an alternate history of Earth, stated to be one where the preternatural exists, and where the advancements of the current world have been attained by the 1990s. The main antagonists are the hosts of the tournament and their subordinates who serve them, but are too shadowy to be known at the moment. The series focuses on many characters and their daily lives, before they become involved and dragged into the brutal underworld tournament and "game" show known as the Toshinden. Many of these characters will have their own arcs in story that tie into the overall plot, as their lives have been negatively affected by the influence of those who have hosted the Toshinden for their own gains. Characters *Eiji Shinjo - A world famous daredevil and martial artist that travels the world in the pursuit of the thrill. *Kayin Amoh - An independent guitarist with a double life as an underworld bounty hunter. *Sofia Pajari - A strong willed private investigator who is also seeking her lost memories prior to the fall of the Soviet Union. *Ellis - A mysterious girl who was found with amnesia five years ago, and taken in by a circus troupe, where she has grown to be a rising star and admired acrobat. *Rungo Irons - A former aspiring stuntman and actor who has moved away from the city of Hollywood to pursue innovative applications for environmental means. *Duke B. Rambert - A knightly heir to the legendary Rambert bloodline of Augverne, France, whose family has reigned for centuries. *Tracy - A rough and tumble rambunctious NYPD detective now promoted to FBI agent with a love for the fight. *Cuiling - A Triad raised and Rising Heavenly Dragon Syndicate trained assassin who serves to kill anyone she is commanded to. *Gaia - A mysterious monk seen in the mountains of Tohoku, Japan. *Akane - A famous kyudo master who seeks the killers of her older sister. *Nagisa Iwashiro - An Interpol agent sent out to investigate a series of grisly crimes, and the black silhouetted man spotted at each of the scenes. *Sho - An infamous man known only as the Stranger, notorious for defeating all he has deemed worthy of to fight against, and for demonstrating his power against companies and legions of infantry. *Vermillion - A shadowy, illusive man, shining a smirk like that of the devil, who hides in the darkness of society. *Abel - A prodigal celebrity and face for the Euphrates Organization, a philanthropic and humanitarian foundation for the sake of youth throughout the world. *Julia - The secondary head of the Euphrates Organization. *Leon - A hot blooded and cocky wanted criminal who is the head leader of the outlaw gang Malice Tide. *Ten Count - An infamous and legendary hitman known in the criminal underworld for his wetwork and expertise in murder. *Zola - A famous opera singer who is the subject of many urban rumors regarding her appearance and sudden deaths of influential peoples where she goes. Terms *Secret Society - An infamously exposed cabal and underworld syndicate whose origins date since the days of the Silk Road. *Gerard Foundation - The front which the Secret Society once used to enact their plans and goals. Founded in the 17th Century in Europe. Category:Anime Category:Fight Category:Action/Adventure